


Love Letters

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Featuring Virgil and Roman, Fluff, Happy, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, saying i love you without actually saying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Roman was definitely a romantic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at writing romance, my s.o. and I usually just keep the mushy stuff to a minimum and focus more on bonding over other things.  
> Although we do occasionally get a bit sappy and I always feel kinda bad later because it makes their brother feel all awkward when we do it during group calls.

Roman was definitely a romantic. He made sure to tell Virgil as often as he could how beautiful he was, and how much he loved him. He bought him flowers and chocolates and doted on him at every opportunity.

Virgil secretly loved the attention, and he did his best to reciprocate in his own way. Making hot chocolate or popcorn for a surprise movie night. Holding Roman’s hand when they went for walks. Buying Roman’s favorite brand of tea or chips from the corner store. Little things.

Virgil didn’t say “I love you” much. It was more of an understood thing. Roman, on the other hand, said it as often as he could without embarrassing Virgil in public or overwhelming him. And he wrote letters.

Usually they were short and to the point, just a couple sentences as a reminder that Roman loved him. Sometimes he would remind him about little details, like how much Roman loved his eyes, or the way he only smiled with half of his mouth, or something like that that Virgil would never have given a second glance in the mirror.

Roman was surprisingly subtle as well, disguising his compliments within reminders to take the trash out or some other small task. He knew being too forward would embarrass Virgil.

Virgil kept the letters in a box in his desk. Roman pretended he had no idea.

**_~ To my darling Virgil ~_ **

**_I’ll be home late, so don’t forget to feed the cat, please. I’m going to pick up dinner on the way home, don’t worry about getting anything together. I'll be home before you know it, Starlight, you won’t even notice I’m gone._ **

**_Love you always, beautiful._ **

**_~ Roman  
_ **

They didn’t always say it out loud, but they knew they loved each other.


End file.
